Rhody
Rhody is a witch who was admitted into Cloud Tower. She was originally a fairy who attended Eraklyon Institute. Appearance Her hair is cobalt coffee made up of pigtails shaped like braid she has green eyes and red lips. |-|Fairy= She is wearing a light red dress with a pink hat with some gems, shoes of the same color and dark brown hair tied between two braids. Her wings are leaf-like and peach-colored that are curled upward at the bottom. They are later removed since her admittance into Cloud Tower. JadeRhodyFairyFormEp611.png|On the right. |-|Witch= In her Witch form, her appearance is the same as her fairy form, but the only thing that changes is the tonality of the dress, her jewels and ornaments in her cap. She also used to have non attached sleeves that are now torn up. In general her dress is more torn up. Lazuli, Icy, Witches - Episode 619 (1).jpg|On the right. Personality Unlike Lazuli, Rhody is not as confident. However, she is just as cocky and enjoys messing with others. It can be seen that she is helpful, such as when she saw Lazuli falling, she quickly used her spell to save her. Rhody can also be appreciative as well. Series Season 6 Rhody is seen fleeing Eraklyon Institute when the Trix assaulted their school. She is then seen in "Broken Dreams" with her friends at Cloud Tower. She and her friends no longer want to be fairies and decided to become witches. She and Jade became Lazuli's guinea pigs to demonstrate her abilities and disloyalty. This shocks her. After Lazuli is accepted into the school, she and Jade are turned into green winged monsters by her. In "Mythix", she, Jade, Lazuli and the Trix arrive at Tir Nan Og. They ambush the school and are confronted by the Winx, Nebula, Eldora and the new Earth Fairies. She and the Trix served as a distraction, Lazuli and Jade go and try to steal the Ancestral Wands. Unfortunately for her, she is turned into a bird by Eldora. Their plans are eventually thwarted and they flee. In "Queen for a Day", Rhody and the other Cloud Tower students are practicing their magic with the Trix. After a failed attempt to attack Veronique, Lazuli is sent plunging downward by the former. Rhody uses her spell to stop Lazuli from falling but the spell also backfired and stuck her and Lazuli together. They are then tasked by the Trix to disrupt the Queen for the Day event on Solaria. Her group battles the Winx but are ultimately defeated. In "The Music Cafe", she is observing several other Cloud Tower Witches taking a test in order to join their elite group of witches. The group is joined by Zulema. Her and the witches continue to disrupt the Winx's plans and are always assaulting the fairies of Alfea. Though eventually, Rhody and her fellow classmates are in need of help when Acheron is set free and strips their powers. The power that kept Cloud Tower afloat is removed and is now plunging. She and her friends panic but thankfully, the Winx use convergence to ease the school's fall. With the school back in place and the danger is no more, Rhody and her friends express their gratitude to the Winx. After Griffin returns to the school, she reevaluates the newly admitted witches, Rhody included. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Rhody may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She is also able to shoot dark purple beams of energy out of her hands. Her spells have also be shown to be red in color. When she's empowered by the Trix, she has intangibility and invisibility. Uses of Magic *'Magnetic Attraction' Trivia *Rhody's name might come from the word Rhody, which is the abbreviation of Rhododendron, the name of a flowering plant, or from the Greek word Rhodon, which is the Ancient Green language word for the Rose plant and flower. *Rhody is either the fourth or fifth (before or after Jade) known fairy to become a witch. She is after Faragonda, Selina and Lazuli. *Strangely, she and Jade were seen as Cloud Tower students despite the Trix only admitting Lazuli. *Her voice actress, Jessica DiCicco has voiced several characters in the Nickelodeon dub - Lucy, Miele, Selina, Dana, Zing and Evy. She also voiced Clarice in the first movie. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Fairies Category:Enemies Category:Recurring Characters